kim_larsenfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Kim Larsen
Kim Melius Flyvholm Larsen, er født 23. oktober 1945 og død 30. september 2018. Han var dansk sanger, sangskriver, forfatter, guitarist, skuespiller og folkeskole lærer. Før musikken Kim blev født i København 23. oktober 1945. Han voksede op sammen med sin storebror Tore Larsen, faren Alfred og moderen Eva Flyvholm. Hans far og mor blev skilt i 1950. Eva og de to drenge flyttede fra Sølvgade i København til Mågevej. Kim har været tæt knyttet til sin mor. Igennem hans barndom begyndte han at spille guitar. Hans idoler fra den tid var: Little Richard, Beatles, Chuck Berry, Elvis Presley og Jerry Lee Luwis. Larsen tog studenter eksamen på Askov Højskole som han selv kalder for sit dannelsessted, her skrev han en roman på 500 sider, men ingen ville udgive den. I midten af 60'erne flyttede han ulovligt in på Sofiegaarden på Christianshavn. I de år hentede han sammen med andre fra Sofiegaarden tøj fra Kofoedskole. Selvom at Kim kun kunne spille tre akkorder på sin guitar, så kunne han alligevel samle et publikum. Hver dag da han kom hjem fra skole med sin guitar på ryggen sad Wili Jönsson og Franz Beckerlee på en bænk og spillede musik. Her begyndte Kim at tænke over om man kan leve af musik. I '68 blev han lærer på Gerbrandtskolen på Amager. Efter et halvt år sagde han op. Da han senere gik gennem Christianshavn stødte han ind i Wili som havde en guitarkasse under armen med en el-bas i. Kim spurgte om Wili ville være med i hans band. Da Wili Så fortalte at han kun lige havde købt bassen tilstod Larsen og sagde at han heller ikke havde noget band. Larsen og Wili startede et band sammen med Wili's barndomsvend Franz Beckerlee og Bjørn Uglebjerg, som også boede på Sofiegaarden. Bandet fik navnet Gasolin'. Efter et kort ægteskab med Mariann Herløv, blev han skilt, de havde sammen sønnen Pelle. 70'erne Men Kim havde for mange sange som blev skrottet af Gasolin' så derfor startede han i starten 70'erne et hyggeband sammen med Stig Møller. Bandet fik navnet Starfuckers. Gasolin' blev mere et job som skulle overståes mens at Starfuckers blev hyggebandet som spillede det de ville, bl.a. kims andre sange. I '73 blev Larsen gift med Hanne Qvist. Han skrev mange sange om Miss Q i de følgene år. I 73 udgav Kim Larsen sit første solo album, Værsgo. Efter Gasolin' gik i opløsning udgav Kim albummet, 231045-0637, som også er hans person nummer. Nogen lunde på samme tid rejste han til New York i USA. 80'erne I starten af 80'erne dannede han et band sammen med Joe Delia. Bandet fik senere navn efter det første album Jungledreams. Kim fik dog hjemve over i Amerika og efter to albums med Jungledreams tog han hjem til Danmark. I USA havde han en idé om at lave en film. Han gik hen for at snakke med Erik Balling om filmen. Kim tog så hjem og skrev et 120 sider langt manuskript til filmen Midt Om Natten,hvor han selv spillede hovedrollen og lavede også et album med samme navn. Filmen fra '83 blev en kæmpe succes. I '86 udgav Larsen albummet Forklædt Som Voksen sammen med hans nye band Bellami. 90'erne I 92 udgav han sidste album med Bellami. Larsen fik bank af andmelderne for at være for larmende, årets turné blev et kæmpe flop. Bellami gik i opløsning og Kim stod alene. To år efter i '94 udgav han et "klassisk Larsen" album, Hvem Kan Sige Nej Til En Engel. Samme år flyttede han til Odense med Liselotte Kløvborg og startede på en frisk. I '95 samlede han et nyt band som fik navnet Kjukken. Året efter kom deres debut album Kim Larsen & Kjukken. Kim og Liselotte fik børnene Hjalmer i 96 og Lui i 98. 00'erne I 2001 bliver Larsen og Liselotte gift. I 2010 udkom Larsens sidste solo album, Mine Damer Og Herre. I 2015 fyldte Larsen 70 år og blev fejret over hele landet, i denne anledning blev albummet Kim I 70'erne udgivet. I 2017 udkom Kjukkens sidste album, Øst For Vesterled. I december 2017 fik Kim Larsen konstateret prostatakræft og må aflyse hele vinter turnéen. Den følgene sommer turné bliver også forkortet. 30. september 2018 dør Kim Larsen. Hele ugen efter bliver han hyldet og mindet over alt i landet. 7. oktober afholder DR en hyldest koncert til ære for Kim, koncerten fik navnet, Som Et Strejf Af En Dråbe, Hvilket blev hans sidste ekstranummer. Kategori:Artist